


Imhotep's Guide To Cats And Dogs

by Sylphidine_Gallimaufry



Series: Tales of Nightmare Dork University [19]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Nightmare Dork University - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, NDU Purradox - Freeform, NDU Tarminator - Freeform, Nightmare Dork University (Fanverse), Nightmare Galleon, Valentine's Day Fluff, proto no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry/pseuds/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry
Summary: Pitch resigns himself to watching THE MUMMY to lift Coz's mood.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Cossimo Pitchiner
Series: Tales of Nightmare Dork University [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/577933
Kudos: 1





	Imhotep's Guide To Cats And Dogs

Pitch should have realized that Pitchiner was not only in a sour mood from a less than stellar performance on his history exam, but he was also sleep deprived from cramming for said exam. A tired Pitchiner was a cranky Pitchiner, and a cranky Pitchiner had a shorter fuse than Pitch himself if prodded. **  
**

Apparently Pitch had prodded, albeit unintentionally. He wasn't quite sure what he'd said to set Pitchiner off, but now the big lug was loudly ignoring him in the kitchen, taking out his frustration on some caked-on buildup on his casserole pan.

"Now who's being overdramatic?" Pitch murmured _sotto voce_ in Purradox's ear as he cuddled her. The cat nuzzled her cheek against his in reply. "Oh, I agree we need to cheer up the poor man. What do you suggest, sweetheart? I don't think he'd want a catnip mouse, no."

Pitch’s eye fell on the DVD rack, whose titles were of course in no kind of order that made any sense, but were loosely separated into his movies tilted on the shelf towards the left side and Pitchiner’s tilted towards the right side. Shifting Purradox to his left arm, he closed his eyes and stretched out his right hand to blindly select a movie. When he saw what he’d picked, he gave a derisive snort. “Hmmmmm… nominated for ‘Best Sound’? A masterpiece, then. But it should do the job.”

* * *

As Coz turned off the kitchen faucet and dried his hands, he heard a familiar Jerry Goldsmith overture kicking off in the living room and strolled in, Tarminator at his heels. He blinked in exaggerated surprise at seeing Pitch viewing anything that wasn't either in black and white or had subtitles, and Pitch narrowed his own eyes in return while moving over on the couch to make room. Tarminator jumped onto Coz’s lap and tried to lick Purradox's face as she curled up on Pitch's shoulder.

Neither man spoke as the movie's plot unfolded, and Pitch found himself unexpectedly entertained. He was impressed by the visual design for the villain and tucked it away in the back of his mind for future inspiration. 

About an hour into the film, Pitch felt Coz's heavy arm stretched behind him over the back of the couch, and he smirked to himself. The cat had slid down to make herself comfortable on his lap as she dozed, and the pug too was sound asleep. He leaned back against the athlete's arm and accepted the embrace as an acknowledgement of his silent apology. 

When the credits rolled, Pitchiner moved his arm back and picked up Tarminator under the little dog's front legs. Dangling the pug in front of him, he turned to Pitch, waggled his head, and jeered in a sing-song voice, "Look what I got. "

Pitch did a handsome imitation of the villain's recoiling in the movie. He snatched up an annoyed Purradox, held her out in front of himself in turn, and hissed, "Hmmmmm? The cat?"

Pitchiner cracked up at that and lifted his dog up again; Pitch mirrored his moves with his own pet. They kept doing this in tandem, laughing at themselves, until suddenly a silently screaming furry face was thrust between them. 

"Is this a private game, or may Mister Pickles and I play too?"


End file.
